


Vignettes

by citrussunscreen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Arashi all have their own views and opinions on the relationship between Jun and Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignettes

**Title:** Vignettes  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Arashi  
**Pairing:** Jun/Sho  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~4,850   
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event **  
A/N:** Still trying to juggle with their characters.

**Ohno Satoshi**

“Movie?” Ohno repeated over the phone and then hummed a little as he nodded, “okay, okay, stop, I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

Sighing into the phone, Ohno took it away from his ear looked at it despondently before he placed the phone next to his ear again and yawned.

It was always the same pattern, something that had never really changed from their Junior days. He would receive a call. Sho-kun or Matsujun, whoever manages to call first. When he sees their caller ID pop up on his phone, he nearly always wants to ignore it and not pick it up. But he picks it up after the 5th call or so.

Ohno doesn’t know why he continues to listen to the two bicker at the same time over the phone. He doesn’t catch most of what they’re saying, and to be honest, he doesn’t really care. All he wanted to do was end the call so that he can get back to his drawing.

A jumble of sentences in different tones filter through his phone and reaches him. Ohno catches phrases such as “but last time we went with your choice” and words such as “no!” and opinions such as “I refuse to!” He wonders why the two just can’t automatically come to a compromise after all these years.

“Captain, are you listening?” a patronising voice comes clearly from the other end of the phone.

“Ah, ye-yes, I am”, Ohno replies hurriedly with a cough. It wasn’t like he could make out everything the two were saying.

And then the string of nonstop blabbering continues. Ohno sniffs and switches the phone to his left year so that he can pick up a pencil and continue sketching.

There is a pause in the flood of reasons being thrown at him from the two younger ones, and Ohno takes this chance to talk. “You know, if you two can’t decide on which movie to watch together, just go home”, Ohno offers the same line he always offers. He wonders why the two haven’t given up on calling him every time they have a conflict over movie choices.

And as usual, the phone hangs up on him and he prays that the next victim who will receive a phone call from one of the two will have an easy time.

When he sees the two the day after at work, he stares at them albeit blankly and then asks with a small smile, “what movie did you two end up watching?” He notices the sigh and groans coming from Ninomiya and Aiba, who had clearly been disturbed by the two movie freaks.

Sakurai pouts and jabs his thumb at Matsumoto and then speaks sulkily, “his mainstream Hollywood~”

“But Sho-kun, you enjoyed it at the end didn’t you?” Matsumoto smiles at Sakurai brightly.

“Ah, Matsujun, you’re so spoiled!” Ninomiya called from the other end of the room with Aiba chuckling beside him.

“No, but, I wanted to watch the other one more!” Sakurai crossed his arms.

Ohno turns around and then flops down on the couch, he didn’t even know why he bothered asking. He would ask the two why they continue to go catch movies together when nearly every time they went they’d argue a great deal over which movie to watch before actually watching. But he kind of had an inkling feeling he knew the reason already so the question never left his lips.

“We’re going to see the one you want to see next week though, so we’ll still end up seeing it”, Matsumoto’s smile is warm and his eyes are sparkling as he stifles his laughter from seeing the other’s still sulky expression.

Ohno closes his eyes and scrunches his nose. He wonders if the two of them have confessed yet. But that thought leaves him as soon as it pops into his head.

“And you said dinner is included”, Sakurai states, his voice a little peeved as he reminds the younger one.

“Ah, of course”, Matsumoto answers confidently.

Ohno continues lying on the couch. He really ponders over if the pair know that they’re being as obvious as a lit candle in a dark room. It was rather adorable, he actually found Matsujun and Sho-kun quite similar to each other. He had even come up with a theory that the two would deliberately choose different movie titles to watch because they wanted to amuse themselves and rile up emotions in the other that they don’t really get to see often. But that thought was dismissed when he learnt that the two of them just wanted an excuse to add more activities to engage in together after catching a movie. Dinner was obviously already a part of the plan.

**Sakurai Sho**

Sakurai smiles and watches as Matsumoto picks up a couple of onions and then places it in the shopping basket with the artichokes. He hums quietly behind the man picking out ingredients.

“Sho-kun, what sauce do you want? Tomato? White sauce?” Matsumoto asks as he walks down the aisle of the supermarket.

“Whatever is convenient, though personally, right now, pesto sounds good to me”, he laughs a little, already excited about the thought of homemade pasta.

“Okay, I already have the nuts, garlic and olive oil at home, can you grab some basil and parmesan cheese for me? I’ll go look at the meat”, Matsumoto turns around to tell the slightly shorter idol.

“Oh, sure”, Sakurai tilts his head a little and nods, he turns the other way a little hesitantly as he mumbles the ingredients he needs to retrieve under his breath.

“Actually”, Matsumoto walks forward and grabs the other’s hand and tugs him back gently, “let’s just go grab it together.”

Sakurai looks up and returns the smile that Matsumoto gave him. His mind recovers from the short daze he was in and he immediately tries to take his hand back from the other’s clasp.

“We’re in public”, Sakurai hisses quietly, still trying to tug his hand out of the other’s hand.

“It’s fine”, Matsumoto assured as he squeezed Sakurai’s hand, “there’s no one in the supermarket at this ungodly hour.”

Looking around Sakurai sighed and let him be pulled along. Matsumoto was right, the supermarket was pretty much deserted. He supposed it was his fault for wanting to suddenly eat pasta at such an inconvenient hour. He looked to his side and at Matsumoto’s content expression. It was a little thrilling, to be walking hand in hand in public.

And Sakurai remembers that they’re not in love with each other and not dating. Sakurai shrugs as Matsumoto carefully chooses a bunch of basil to put into the shopping basket. There was nothing wrong with publicly displaying member-ai, right?

The two of them take their time and put in parmesan cheese into the basket as well.

“Do you have tiramisu at home?” Sakurai asks, still aware that they were holding hands.

“Mm?” Matsumoto looks at the other inquisitively, a brief nod showing that he does have some at home.

“I feel like tiramisu after pasta”, Sakurai nods.

Matsumoto looks at the other from head to toe and then asks, “are you sure you can afford to eat so much so late at night? You might grow fat at this rate.”

“Oi, that’s offensive”, Sakurai frowns at the other, “I’ll make sure to work it off.”

“Why don’t we just watch a movie instead? Pass on the tiramisu tonight”, Matsumoto squeezed the other’s hand again and gave the other a smile full of promises, “we can put on your favourite Sesame Street instead if you want”, Matsumoto teases.

Sakurai sniffed before stating stubbornly, “tiramisu.”

For a while, the two stare at each other for a while before they both turn away from each other and start walking down the aisle again, pretending as though the conversation just before did not take place.

They grabbed some sausages before they went to checkout.

It was a short walk back to Matsumoto’s apartment. The streets were illuminated brightly with street lights and deserted. A soft breeze with the lingering smell of spring ruffled their clothing softly as they continued to walk hand in hand, a quiet conversation was shared between the two. Things about when Sakurai should finally move out and what not.

Sitting at the kitchen bench, Sakurai daintily watched as Matsumoto cooked up the pasta he had requested. Sakurai wondered when he had started admiring Matsumoto. Perhaps it was when he realised how capable the other was. He wondered briefly what it would be like if they were in love and dating. Sakurai could feel his cheeks burn, he knew that if he didn’t control his thoughts better, the blush adorning his cheeks would not fade.

When Matsumoto places a plate of perfectly cooked pesto pasta in front of Sakurai with a “here, for my beloved Sho-san”, Sakurai really starts thinking that it could be possible for the two of them to be in love with each other. He swats that thought away as his senses start tingling with the plate of fettuccine before him. Sakurai watches the other watch him eat. And it doesn’t disturb him that there is no conversation. The atmosphere was fluffy and comforting. Sakurai stands up and helps himself to seconds, a smile beautifully spread on his lips. He smacks his lips together playfully before he spoke in English with a sing song voice, “I love fettuccine~”

Matsumoto only chuckles in return.

After the pasta, they end up giving in to each other’s obstinate request. Eating tiramisu whilst watching an old video – though most definitely not Sesame Street.

**Aiba Masaki**

Aiba doesn’t really think about it, but he can’t help but notice it. He sees the similarities between Sakurai and Matsumoto. It wasn’t in just their taste for food and music, but it was also in their actions, their beliefs and their humour.

He tries to believe that Sakurai’s fondness for Italian food and Matsumoto’s skills in preparing Italian food isn’t just a coincidence that just happened.

Eating out with the members isn’t something Aiba isn’t unaccustomed too, he eats out with all of them, in small groups and in pairs. So it isn’t surprising when he knows that Ohno enjoys his alcohol and places that are a little more artistic, or a gives off a little more of a home-vibe. He knows that Ninomiya enjoys meat, and meat, and really just barbequing meat. So it isn’t a wonder that he knows what both Matsumoto and Sakurai enjoy, it was just that, it never fails to amuse Aiba when the two go to the same places and order the same dishes.

And today he was grabbing a quick meal with Sakurai at the same ramen place he was eating with Matsumoto not even a week ago. Aiba watched as Sakurai ordered the same dish Matsumoto had ordered and happily recommended to him that day. Unknowingly, he had chuckled to himself.

“Did you know, Sho-chan, Matsujun comes here to eat quite often”, Aiba said as he took a seat and waited for his bowl of ramen to come.

Sakurai nodded, “so it seems.”

“The two of you come here often together right?” Aiba asks as he props his chin in one of his palms and smiles from ear to ear.

Frowning, Sakurai shook his head, “no, not really. Do you come here to eat a lot with him?”

Aiba’s smile only widened, “no, not really, we usually go all over the place.”

“Ah, like us then”, Sakurai smiled in return.

“Only because the two of you are so similar”, Aiba clicked his tongue.

“No we’re not”, Sakurai denied with a frown as he looked out the window and at all the people that tugged on their winter jackets and scarves as they busily walked by, “the weather sure is cold these days.”

Aiba did not say anything about Sakurai’s change of topic and instead only stared at the other and waited for the older one to continue his line of thoughts.

“Matsujun will probably catch another cold”, Sakurai muttered with a small smile as he reminisced over memories that he was fond of.

“Exactly!” Aiba nodded confidently and smiled at the bowl of ramen that settled before him, “but Sho-chan hasn’t mastered how to cook sweet corn chicken soup for the sick, has he?”

Sakurai glared at Aiba for a short second before he turned his attention to his own bowl of ramen and reached for his wooden chopsticks.

“Poor Matsujun will have to suffer from food poisoning if you don’t make it properly for him”, Aiba said with a woeful tone but with a smile decorating his face.

“Stop teasing me, you’re starting to sound more and more like Nino, have you been hanging around him too much lately?”

Aiba stifled a laugh and nearly choked as he finished chewing his noodles, “I’m just quoting what he told me, it makes sense though, doesn’t it?”

Sakurai gave the other raised eyebrows before he continued slurping on his ramen.

Laughing quietly, Aiba instead changed the topic and talked about how he couldn’t find one of his pot plants in his apartment the other day. He watched the way Sakurai would nod at certain parts of the story, the small smiles, the way the other held his chopsticks, the more he thought about it, the more he felt that he was talking to Matsumoto, they both held a similar atmosphere around them.

He remembers once hearing that similarities can aim to help bond people together. Aiba wonders if this almost mimicry is Matsumoto and Sakurai’s version of subconscious flirting.

As Sakurai happily orders another serving of food, Aiba shrugs all his thoughts off. Maybe he was reading in too deeply, but he just knows that there has to be some kind of inkling but concrete connection between his thoughts.

**Ninomiya Kazunari**

“That’s sexual harassment you know?” Nino says as he watches Matsumoto lean back from the couch in the green room and then stand up straight.

Matsumoto immediately turns around and watches as Ninomiya walk into the green room, closing the door behind him gently. Ninomiya takes a seat on the couch next to the slumbering Sakurai and takes his beloved portable console out.

“Nino…” Matsumoto starts and is at a loss on what to say next.

“Well, I guess it’s Sho-chan’s fault for being so vulnerable”, Ninomiya clicks his tongue as he flips open his DS.

“Wha-” Matsumoto blinks and stares at Ninomiya.

Ninomiya looks up briefly, “why are you standing there so uncomfortably?”

Matsumoto purses his lips, thinking of how to best explain the scenario that Ninomiya had coincidentally seen.

“Did you bring your DS? Want to play Mario Kart?” Nino smirks and waves his DS around.

Matsumoto shakes his head.

Ninomiya sighs, “look, I’m not going to blab it out to the whole world you know? Stop looking so stiff.”

Hesitantly, Matsumoto takes a seat next to Ninomiya, he looks at the other but his gaze falls on the only other Arashi member in the room who was still sleeping soundly.

Taking a peek at the other, Ninomiya wonders if he should prod the issue more. Wonders if he should tell Matsumoto to stop. He wonders if he should tell Sakurai. He takes a look at Sakurai and he notices the bags and decides maybe he doesn’t need to cause unnecessary trouble for the other.

“Do you, really think it’s sexual harassment?” Matsumoto suddenly asks contemplatively, his hands together with his elbows resting on his thighs.

“What do you mean?” Ninomiya raises an eyebrow at the other, “kissing him whilst he’s asleep, if it’s not sexual harassment, what is it?”

“But if Sho-kun thinks it’s not then it’s not right?” Matsumoto asks carefully.

“And have you asked him if it’s okay to secretly kiss him whilst he’s sleeping?” Ninomiya rolls his eyes, he takes out a game and slides it into the DS slot.

“Isn’t it?” Matsumoto frowns.

“You sound like a pervert”, Nino scrunches his nose, “Sho-chan will probably take your head if he knew you’ve been stealing kisses from him for all these years.”

“You knew?” Matsumoto looks at Ninomiya with round eyes.

Ninomiya frowned at the other, “everyone knew”, really, it was obvious. When he first noticed, he had brushed it off, thinking that the youngest would eventually stop. But he never did, “well except Sho-chan, since he’s always sleeping when you harass his lips!”

“Shhh!” Matsumoto puts a finger to his lips and urges for the gamer to lower his voice.

Ignoring the other, Ninomiya starts playing his game. His eyes alert and watching the dual screen.

“I still don’t think it’s sexual harassment though”, Matsumoto ponders, “Sho-kun tells me he loves me all the time.”

Ninomiya scoffs, “he tells me that too. You don’t see me go around and take advantage of him”, there is a limit to how delusional one can be, “if you don’t tell him clearly that you love him romantically, he’ll forever treat you like a friend, like a brother and even like a son.”

Matsumoto sighs.

“Sho-chan is slow with things like this, no matter how obvious you are, it’s nothing if you don’t spell it out for him”, Ninomiya nods and wonders if anyone has ever told Matsumoto so, wonders why it’s taken so many years for him to tell the other so. He clicks a few buttons on his console and sniffs. He knows it’s because he had thought that it was clearly obvious and that Matsumoto would’ve been able to see the signs. Obviously he missed them over his tangled lump of nervousness.

An alarm goes off and Sakurai groggily sits up from the couch, he turns the alarm off and rubs his eyes, sending a small smile to the other two in the room.

“Where’s Riida and Aiba-chan?” Sakurai asks as he looks around in a daze.

“They should be here soon”, Matsumoto answers.

Ninomiya looks up and watches as Sakurai stretches his limbs. He then grabs the scripts for the show they’re filming for and flips through it. Ninomiya turns his attention to Matsumoto and gives the other an encouraging smile. He watches as Matsumoto lower his head, he could see the other purse his lips and was slightly shaking. When Matsumoto stands up, Ninomiya brings his DS closer to his face as though he could hide behind it, he silently watches as the youngest member walks up to Sakurai. Ninomiya didn’t even need to hear the conversation to know what the clearly anxious Matsumoto was saying.

**Matsumoto Jun**

Matsumoto had never once thought that he would ever hit his beloved and most admired Sho-kun. It was unimaginable. There was just no way he could hit someone whom he looked up to and almost worshipped sincerely.

He remembers the days when Sakurai acted as his private tutor. Whenever he was busy staring off into his delusional world, there would be a not quite light smack on his arm, and Sakurai would start telling him to concentrate on his work. Whenever he would listen to Sakurai explain and actually help him, his brain would rather focus on the tone of the other’s voice, the way the other’s lips moved and the way the other’s eyelids fluttered and the look of concentration on the other’s face made it almost impossible to study. He would receive a smack on the arm again for not “listening”.

Matsumoto clearly remembers the time where he would set off Sakurai’s short fuse back then and received a smack for being bad. For being not right. For being what Sakurai didn’t want him to be. It was strange. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed having the care the other showered him with. At first, he would deliberately set off the other’s fuse, but he soon learnt that it was something that he didn’t desire after all.

So when, one day, he was watching the other cut up vegetables, he had instinctively hit the other like how Sakurai would hit him out of care. Sakurai had held the knife wrongly, held the vegetable wrongly and had nearly sliced his own fingers off.

Sakurai looked up with wide eyes at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looked at Sakurai with wide eyes. He could hear the blood pump in his years, and before he could help it, he had already started talking “what are you doing!? That’s dangerous! Do you want to cut your fingers off that much!? Sho-kun!?”

When he realised the Sho-kun he loved dearly was speechless and had an afraid look in his eyes did Matsumoto understand that he had raised his voice.

“Sho-kun”, Matsumoto spoke again with a gentler voice, “I’m sorry for hitting you, but that was really dangerous.” The hand that had made contact with Sakurai was tingling.

“Sorry”, Sakurai whispered, he swallowed as he held the area that Matsumoto had hit a number of seconds ago.

“No, I”, Matsumoto swallowed when he realised he was feeling something weird when looking at Sakurai who was wearing such a vulnerable expression. The tingly feeling on his hand reminded him what had just happened.

Lowering his hand, Sakurai apologised again. From Matsumoto’s angle, he could see the perfectly shaped plump lips pouting just a little.

From then, more than having a risky borderline relationship, they had come to agree to be good with being mutually close friends. When they had established themselves as mutually close friends, he found it easier to act a little more violently towards the other. Teasing the other came out easily, acting affectionate came out just as easily. It wasn’t too different to their relationship from before.

Yet now that they were actually dating, now that they were actually lovers, partners, Matsumoto found it somewhat difficult to touch the other. Found it immensely hard to control himself to not touch more than he should. Not that he knew what the limit was. His skin burned every time he touched the other. It felt strange. He opted to just stare at the other. Yet his fingers would also tingle with the need to touch the other every time he stared.

So when he had playfully hit the other for the first time after they actually started dating, there was that awkward pause again where he continued to stare wide eye at Sakurai who was staring back at him with his wide eyes.

He watched as Sakurai widened his eyes even more.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sakurai asked as he started laughing.

Matsumoto swallowed and smiled a little before he apologised, “sorry.”

“Hm?”

“For hitting you…”

Matsumoto watched as his partner blinked at him curiously.

“What?”

“What?”

“Don’t tell me”, Sakurai peered at Matsumoto with an uncertain expression, “that you think my skin feels bad?” Sakurai proceeded to touch his cheek and he frowned as he muttered to himself about how it feels perfectly fine to him.

“No, that’s not it, it’s just, Sho-san, I, shouldn’t be hitting you like that.”

Sakurai leaned in and stared at Matsumoto with mischievous eyes and then said half jokingly, “even if you hit me, I’ll still be me, it’s fine until I break a bone or something.” Sakurai placed a hand on Matsumoto’s shoulder and squeezed, “you shouldn’t think too much about it.”

“It’s hard”, Matsumoto scrunched his nose. He wouldn’t know how much further he would go if he let himself start with playfully hitting the other. The chances of it escalating into some kind of weird fetish was too high.

**Arashi**

“Aren’t you guys a bit awkward?” Ninomiya’s voice rings through the green room.

Four pairs of eyes turn to look at Ninomiya. There was a mutual shocked reaction between the four. It was rare for Ninomiya to not be playing games whenever he could. Instead, the gamer had propped his chin on his palm and was staring.

“Who?” Aiba asked, looking around at the others, trying to find the ones who were awkward, “all of us?”

Ninomiya shook his head.

Ohno pointed to himself with a confused expression.

Ninomiya shook his head again and then pointed towards Matsumoto and Sakurai, “those two love birds over there.”

“Where?” Aiba asked as he looked over at Matsumoto and Sakurai.

“Exactly”, Ninomiya stood up from the couch he was sitting on and turned towards Matsumoto and Sakurai, “the two of you are dating right? Why don’t you act more like it?” He then sat back down and stared some more.

Aiba and Ohno scrutinised the contentious two before them.

“Now that I think about it…”, Ohno wrinkled his brows and looked as though he were deep in thought.

“The two of you looked more like you were dating before you were dating?” Aiba helped finish their leader’s sentence.

Sakurai and Matsumoto looked at each other and then at the other members of Arashi with raised eyebrows.

Ninomiya nodded, “yeah, no doubt about it, totally awkward.”

“Really?” Matsumoto asked, eyebrows pushed together in a frown as he crosses his arms.

Ohno uncrossed Matsumoto’s arms, walked back a little and then motioned for Matsumoto to step closer to Sakurai till they were standing side by side, so close that they were separated by the thinness of normal printing paper. Ohno eyed them with amusement.

Aiba starts laughing behind Ohno as he looks at the two standing side by side, his hands immediately go to slap Ninomiya’s leg playfully.

Ninomiya rolls his eyes and pushes the taller one off. He stands up and walks towards Ohno, slinging an arm around the leader’s shoulder and then nodding towards Matsumoto and Sakurai, “why don’t you guys try holding hands?”

“Eh? Why do we have to?” Sakurai said a little unhappily, giving Ninomiya a challenging stare.

Aiba’s insane laughter goes ignored by the other members.

“What do you lose from it?” Ninomiya asked as Ohno nodded beside him.

After calming down, Aiba walks up towards the questioned two and grins, “exactly, plus, you two held hands together all the time before officially dating.”

Sakurai bits his lips for a brief second before he slips his hand into Matsumoto’s hand. Their hands automatically hold each other.

There was a stifle pause in the atmosphere before Ninomiya, Ohno and Aiba burst out in laughter, clapping their hands and bending their bodies forward in utter delight.

Matsumoto and Sakurai looked at each other again, neither of them understanding what the other three found so funny.

“What is with the air around you guys?” Aiba asked between laughs.

“So awkward”, Ohno tried to catch his breath, one of his hands gripped Aiba’s shoulder tightly whenever he started laughing again.

“What happened? You guys were all over each other before!” Ninomiya slapped his own forehead playfully.

“How does holding hands make us look awkward when when we don’t hold hands you still call us awkward?” Sakurai asked the three.

Ninomiya points at the two and shakes his head, “tiptoeing around each other, it’s so awkward it’s funny.”

“What? Do you expect us to be all lovey dovey in public?” Matsumoto scrunched his nose and asked, frowning.

“No, it’s just”, Ohno tilts his head and stares at the two before he breaks into a fit of giggles again.

“Nino is right”, Aiba grins, “with the way it is, it’s like the two of you don’t even honestly love each other.”

“What?” Sakurai looked appalled at the other members, “we love each other very much, right?” Sakurai looked over at Matsumoto and smiled confidently.

“Of course”, Matsumoto frowned at the other three for even doubting them, but before he could say another word, there was a knock on the door.

“Matsumoto-san! You’re up first!”

“Ah”, Matsumoto let his eyes linger on Sakurai for a bit before he grinned, “guess I’m up first, huh?”

“Maybe you should try talk to him?” Ninomiya grinned as he pulled Sakurai away from Matsumoto who then promptly left the green room.

“Hm?” Sakurai gave Ninomiya a wary look.

“You know how he is, you should talk to him about being himself more, let him know that you want to love him for who he is. Really”, Ninomiya waved a finger around as he talked.

“Hah?” Sakurai looked at Ninomiya weirdly, “he already knows, do I need to tell him multiple times?”

Ninomiya rolled his eyes again and clicked his tongue at the other, “he wouldn’t be so awkward if he knew. Trust us.”

Hesitantly, Sakurai nodded obediently. He could see where the other was coming, if they have problems and didn’t talk it out, it’ll only be painful.

Not long after the confrontation in the green room, Matsumoto woke up on time and came to work with a face that was far too proud and Sakurai came to work alert and covering his wrists. When the members – Ninomiya, Aiba and Ohno pestered Sakurai about it, they found rope burns on his wrists, concluding that Matsumoto and Sakurai’s relationship was finally looking like it’s back on track, the way it’s supposed to be.

Shaking his head, Ninomiya roughly pats Ohno’s and Aiba’s back, “actually, they might just seem a bit too obvious right now.”


End file.
